


Intersection

by altairattorney



Category: Portal (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Portal 2 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 10:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3323507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altairattorney/pseuds/altairattorney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your paths were only meant to cross once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intersection

The others were all the same. 

They couldn’t be anything without a guide – they waited for orders, rows of empty eyes, until you gave them a new meaning. Without your testing, they no longer had somewhere to be.

With her, things could not help going the wrong way. 

How different she was, oh, you spotted it from the start. Looking back, you wish you hadn’t. Maybe, staying ignorant would have made it less painful than this.

But you lacked the strength, and it was too late – you could not shift her to another angle, nor lead her away, so you would never touch. She moved on a direction of her own, closer and closer, wreaking havoc on your whole balance.

You had to collide there, in a bird nest. A corner of the past.

The feeling haunts you, way after your efforts to hold it back. It was not terrible as you would have liked. What you shared across those ruins, in rebellious silence, felt like the journey of a functional team.

Your mind moves in circles around those moments. She barely gave you any reasons to complain – maybe she is more like you than she knows.

You cannot deny it. You were not bad together. Yet, even before it happened, it was always too late to regret it. 

Your paths were only meant to cross once. 

And it is a shame, you muse, as she draws farther on her way. Your divergence increases, on and on to the infinite. 

It is such a shame.

But these are the laws of mathematics – even you must follow. In fake serenity, you put yourself to rest. 

You still watch her run away, until she is out of your sight.


End file.
